Love and Betrayal
by Shadouge4Ever
Summary: Requested by Shelbling13. Tails loves Cosmo, but will he lose her love when her cousin interferes? Taismo.


Tails, Cosmo, and Sonic belong to SEGA. Irene belongs to me.

Tails: 16

Cosmo: 15

Irene: 16

Sonic: 18

**Love and Betrayal**

It was a Saturday, and Tails was straightening out his to-do list. He had plans with Cosmo, and he wanted to make sure that he didn't miss anything. He wanted to make Cosmo happy, and today was the day. Then Sonic came in.

"Hey, buddy," he said. "What's going on?"

"I'm checking my plans for the day," Tails told him. "I want my date with Cosmo to go perfectly."

"I'm proud of you, Tails. You finally found a girl you like, who understands you."

"Thanks, Sonic," Tails said, "Well, I've got to get going. See you later."

"Bye, buddy," Sonic said. "Hope everything goes well."

"Thanks."

With that, Tails closed the door and walked down the walkway to his car. He drove down to the local café, where Cosmo was waiting for him.

"Hey, Cosmo," he said, walking up to her.

"Hey, Tails," she said back. "I like your car."

"Yeah, thanks. I just got a new paint job done on it."

"It looks really good."

"So do you," Tails said, blushing a little.

"Oh, thanks," Cosmo said, also blushing.

"So, you ready to go to the amusement park?" Tails asked.

"Actually, my cousin is in town, and she wanted to come," Cosmo told him.

"Oh, great…" Tails didn't like the idea of someone else being with them. This was his special day, and he didn't want someone else to ruin it.

"I'm waiting for her," Cosmo said.

"Actually, Cosmo, I really wanted this day to be for us," Tails said to her.

"I know, Tails; I did, too," Cosmo replied. "But my cousin loves to be a part of things, and she wouldn't leave me alone one I told her that I had plans. I'm sorry; our date is ruined, and it's all my fault."

"No, Cosmo, don't take it out on yourself," Tails comforted. "It's not your fault. We can still have fun."

"Okay, I guess so," Cosmo responded. "Oh, she's here."

A turquoise convertible pulled into the parking lot next to Tails' gold mustang. Then a girl around Tails' age exited the car. She had long turquoise hair, and wore teal eye shadow and light blue lip gloss. She had on a faded blue tank top, a dark blue mini skirt, and faded blue high heels. She went over to them.

"Hey, Cosmo, I'm here," she said.

"Hi, Irene," Cosmo said, not very enthusiastically.

"Who's your friend?" Irene asked, looking Tails over.

"This is Tails," Cosmo answered. "We were about to go on a date together."

"Well, he's cute," Irene commented, looking seductively at Tails. "I might have to borrow him sometime."

"Heh heh, yeah."

"Um…thanks," Tails said, blushing slightly.

"So, are we gonna get going, or what?" Irene said.

"Sure, let's go," Tails agreed.

So they got into their cars, Cosmo riding with Tails.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Cosmo asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah," Tails answered. "It's ok. I mean, we'll have to reschedule our perfect day, but we can still have fun, even with Irene around."

"And you're not just saying that because she's pretty?"

"Of course not," Tails assured her. "Cosmo, _you're _the one for me. You're beautiful, you're smart, and you understand me; you're my perfect girl."

"Well, ok," Cosmo said. "I'll do this for you."

They arrived at the amusement park and met up at the ticket line.

"So, what rides you wanna go on?" Irene asked.

"I was thinking the roller coaster, the Spizler, a few other things, and then Tails and I would finish it with the Tunnel of Love," Cosmo told her.

"Oh, that sounds great!" Irene exclaimed. "I'm in!"

So they went on all the planned rides, but on every ride they went, Irene insisted on being next to Tails, and Cosmo was getting jealous, and angry.

Then they got to the Tunnel of Love.

"Well, here we are," Cosmo said. "Ready, Tails?"

"Yeah, let's go."

So Tails got into the far seat. Cosmo was about to get in, when Irene stopped her.

"Hey, hey, Cosmo, sweetie, hold on there. How about you let _me _go on this one?"

"What?"

"Come on, this is the only day I'll be in town," Irene coaxed. "You get to do this kind of stuff with him _every day_."

"But I—"

Cosmo was interrupted by Irene pushing her out of the way. She got into the seat next to Tails, who looked at her, confused.

"What are you doing?" Tails asked her. "I thought I was riding with Cosmo."

"Oh, she insisted that _I _go," Irene lied. "She said, 'Oh, go ahead, really. You're only going to be in town today; I get to do stuff like this every day. I can go into the Tunnel of Love with Tails any time.' That's what she said."

"Well…okay, I guess…"

So they rode into the Tunnel of Love. Once they were in, Irene snuggled up to Tails. Tails blushed; a girl had never been this close to him, not even Cosmo. He couldn't believe his first snuggle would be with a girl he had just met, and didn't know anything about.

"I just _love _the Tunnel of Love," Irene said, closing her eyes. "Don't you?"

"Uh, yeah…sure," Tails answered, blushing even more now.

He was able to calm himself down by the time they got to the end, so that Cosmo wouldn't be upset. But she _was _upset. She was mad at Irene for taking her spot—and Tails liking it would only make it worse. He knew how sensitive Cosmo was, and if he saw him blushing, she would assume that he liked Irene more. She would leave him, and he'd never get her back.

"So, how was it?" Cosmo asked, longing to hear Tails say he hated it.

"It was great," Irene told her, looking sexually at Tails.

"Eh, it was ok," Tails answered. Then he took her hands in his. "But it would have been much better with you."

Cosmo smiled and looked down, then blushed. Tails knew she was flattered, and she had seemed to forget about Tails and Irene.

"So where are we going next?" Cosmo asked.

"You up for a movie?"

"Sure."

"I could go for a movie!" Irene jumped in.

Cosmo sighed softly. Tails was a little concerned, but he knew bringing it up would only make things worth. So they went to the movie theater.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Irene asked them.

Tails decided to tell her, since Cosmo was already upset. "We were going to watch a romance."

"Oh, that's boring," Irene insisted. "Let's watch a horror!"

"But we planned to watch a romance, Irene," Cosmo said.

Irene went over to Cosmo. "Come on, Cosmo, when's the next chance we're ever gonna get to watch a movie together?" I mean, come on. Shouldn't you let me pick the movie? It's only fair."

Cosmo sighed. "Fine…"

"Alright! Come on, Tails," Irene said, and went to the ticket booth. "Three tickets for Gory Movie 3."

So they got their tickets and went to the movie. When they got to their seats, Irene tried to sit between Tails and Cosmo.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm sitting by Tails," Irene told her.

"No, I'm sitting by Tails," Cosmo said. "I don't care how long you're in town, you're not sitting between Tails and I."

"Geez, lighten up, will you, Cosmo?" Irene commented.

Cosmo crossed her arms and glared at her.

"Fine, I'll sit on the other side of Tails," Irene said.

So Irene sat on Tails' right side, and Cosmo sat on the left. They watched the movie, and every time a scary part came on, Cosmo and Irene jumped, screamed, and hugged Tails' arms tightly. Tails blushed, and Cosmo blushed when she realized that Tails was blushing. When the movie was over, Cosmo continued to hang on to Tails' arm, and Irene whooped with joy.

"Man, that movie was so great!" she shouted. "It was so freaking scary!"

"It was really scary," Cosmo said to Tails.

"It's ok, Cosmo," Tails said. "If any of that stuff comes true, I'll protect you."

"Oh, Tails," Cosmo said, and hugged him.

"So, where to next?" Irene asked.

"You're going to like this one, Cosmo," Tails said. "We're going to the beach!"

"Awesome!" Cosmo replied.

"I'll just bring you home so you can get all your stuff ready," Tails said.

So Tails dropped Cosmo off at her house and went back to his apartment. Sonic was sitting on the couch, eating a chilidog.

"Sonic? What are you still doing here?" Tails asked. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

"The office called and said I don't have to come in today," Sonic told him. "What are _you _doing?"

"I'm getting all my stuff together," Tails replied. "Cosmo and I are going to the beach."

"Alright, get you some, Tails!" Sonic said. "See you when you get back."

"Okay, bye, Sonic," Tails said as he finished getting ready, and walked out the door.

He got into his car and drove to Cosmo's house. He waited on the couch while Cosmo finished getting ready. Irene met him on the couch.

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Tails answered. "Just waiting on Cosmo?"

"Well, I can make your wait a lot more interesting," Irene said, moving closer to him.

"Uh…no, thanks," Tails said, blushing.

"Come on, you know you want to," she said seductively.

"Um, I do? I mean, no, I'm not interested."

"Stop lying to yourself, Tails. You know you want to."

"No, I don't, seriously…"

Suddenly, Irene pressed her index finger to Tails' lips and moved her face closer to his. His whole face turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Just let yourself go," she whispered. "I'm only here for today…"

Her voice drifted off as she closed in and kissed him. He felt a little dizzy, as if he was going to faint. He didn't know why he was allowing Cosmo's cousin to kiss him; Cosmo was practically his girlfriend. He was confused, and his conscious didn't know what to tell him—he didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Cosmo came from downstairs with her bags. She had on her swimsuit, and she had her towel and sunscreen. She also had sunglasses and an umbrella.

"Tails, I'm ready—"

She saw them, and dropped her bags. Tails pushed Irene off of him.

"Cosmo! This isn't what it looks like!" he cried.

"What…Tails…what are you doing?" Cosmo shouted.

"Cosmo, I know what you're thinking! This isn't that!" Tails said, flustered.

"I can't believe you, Tails!" Cosmo yelled. "Get out of my house!"

"Cosmo—"

"Go!"

Cosmo ran upstairs, then Tails turned to Irene.

"You did this!" he shouted.

"Me? _You're _the one who let me kiss you!" Irene said back. "If you didn't want me to kiss you, then why didn't you stop me?"

"I don't know!" Tails yelled. Then he sighed. "I just don't know…"

"Well, if you _love _Cosmo so much, then why don't you go cheer her up?" Irene said angrily.

"Fine, I will," Tails said, and stood up.

He walked up to Cosmo's room and slowly opened the door.

"Cosmo?"

"Go away!"

"Cosmo, please, let me talk to you," he pleaded.

Cosmo sniffed, then sighed. "Fine…"

Tails came in and sat down on the bed next to Cosmo.

"Cosmo…I don't know what to say…I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know what I was doing, I _still _don't know what I was doing! I don't know why I allowed Irene to kiss me like that; it wasn't right. The worst part is…I feel like I cheated on you…"

Cosmo then looked at Tails and wiped away a tear. "You seriously feel that way? I'm not even your girlfriend, and you feel like you were cheating with me? I can't believe it…that's sweet, Tails."

"I know I can never make it up to you—"

"Tails, Cosmo said, interrupting him, "I forgive you."

She then pulled Tails in and kissed him. It felt right this time; not like with Irene, where his emotions were all jumbled up. He knew this was the kiss he was looking for, the kiss that _wouldn't _ruin his life. Cosmo's passion for him flowed through his body, and filled his mind with all kinds of things he felt for Cosmo that didn't even have words to describe them. Was this love he was feeling?

Cosmo broke the kiss and started into Tails' eyes.

"…I forgive you…"

"Cosmo…will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Tails…yes…"

Then Cosmo pulled him in and kissed him again.

The End


End file.
